The Love of a Ghost
by LOTL Stephanie.L
Summary: Voldemort goes to the past and kills a disguised Lily. Ghost Lily, in her true identity, is now pursued by James who does not know who she really was. Throw in a time traveling Harry to bring her back to life. JL, thanks to 0Rosina0 for the new summary!
1. Chapter 1: Dying

**Disclaimer: I'm still JRK and I still don't own anything. I'm getting really sick of writing disclaimers. IT'S FUCKING ANOYING!**

**BTW: DO NOT KILL ME! I would NEVER write fanfics where the main character dies unless they come back to life or something like that. Lily is only TEMPORARILY dead. SHE WILL COME BACK TO LIFE! I'm going to rate this T for language in later chapters. Also Lily disguises herself in school because she doesn't want people to think she's an airhead just because she's pretty. One sec let me just get this out of my system; YOU MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD! GOING BACK IN TIME TO KILL YOUR ARCH ENEMIES' MOTHER IS FUCKING CHEATING!! Sorry about that you'll understand later. Anyway on with the story!**

**The Love of a Ghost**

**Chapter 1: Dying**

Lily ran from the library, ignoring the sniggers from the people who had free period, if she didn't hurry she was going to be late for charms. She may be the smartest in the class but that wouldn't stop Flitwick from deducting points. A loud giggle reached her ears before being hurriedly stifled. Lily ignored it, she couldn't waste time finding out what was going on.

She reached the second floor and let out a sigh of relief, there was the charms classroom. Lily stifled a cry as a large bucket of some vile substance was poured over her head. She heard a whisper, "Mudblood" before running straight into the girl's bathroom opposite the charm's classroom. No way was she going to class until after she cleaned up.

Lily walked over to a sink dropping her bag onto the floor. She would have to think of a good excuse for being late. She looked down at her robes wrinkling her nose in disgust. Whatever it was was burning through the fabric. It didn't affect her skin, thank Merlin.

After succeeding in getting most of the stuff out of her hair she heard a loud sobbing, she inwardly cursed herself. This was Myrtle's bathroom, typical. Lily magicked up a face cloth to wipe away the slime, once her face was cleared she looked into the mirror. A chubby brown haired girl looked back at her, her hair was shoulder length and a boring brown colour which was hopelessly messy, equally boring brown eyes looked back at her. Her face was covered in pimples and moles. Her nose was a misshapen lump, Lily sighed it would be nice to be herself for a while before using her wand to reverse the spells.

The change was astounding, the lank brown hair became longer and glossier changing from the boring brown to a startling auburn. The moles and pimples all disappeared leaving her skin soft and smooth with a light spattering of freckles across her normal sized and shaped nose which turned up slightly at the end. Her eyes became a deep intense emerald colour. Her figure changed as well; she stayed the same height but instantly became more slender.

Lily smiled at herself, her _true _self. She would change back later; it felt good to look this way again. At her muggle school Lily had been treated like an airhead, she wouldn't have minded if it had only been her classmates that treated her like that, but the _teachers _also believed she was thick! When she got perfect test scores she got detention because they thought she cheated! Not only was it not true but the nerd who copied off her was added on the smartest students in the school list! To add insult to injury her teacher believed that Lily had copied of her! That was why she had used the spell; she wanted to be treated normally! Not like she couldn't add two and three together!

When she went to Diagon Alley and bought all her things the idea had come to her and she headed straight to Flourish and Blotts where she bought a book about how to use magic to change your appearance and it had worked brilliantly. A little too brilliantly actually, now she was the butt of jokes and pranks, the popular people looked down at her as if she was nothing more than dirt on their shoes. The good part was no one thought she was an airhead.

Lily was so busy thinking that she didn't hear the door open and close again after someone had entered; Lily had begun to rummage through her bag looking for the spare clothes she always carried around with her. She grabbed them and straightened up looking directly into the mirror and seeing the reflection of the man standing behind her.

She would have screamed had a pudgy hand not been slapped across her mouth, the face in the mirror was strangely familiar, the man looked about 50 but with a long bath and four bars of soap he probably would have looked a lot younger. He was very chubby on the verge of being fat, his head was very round and he was balding. He had squinty eyes and a pointed nose which gave him the appearance of a rat. **(AN: You should have worked out who it is by now)** He looked so familiar but Lily could have sworn she had never met this man before.

Lily began thrashing and kicking out trying to get free of the man's grip, the man was struggling to keep hold of her and cried out when Lily's foot connected with his…delicate spot. The man fell to the floor groaning, Lily began backing up, and she reached behind her to pick up her wand her eyes never leaving the man.

She edged further and further away going towards the door whoever this was probably had bad intentions and Lily didn't want to find out what these intentions were. The man saw where she was heading and made to get up grabbing his wand from the ground as he did so. Lily inwardly cursed herself; she should have taken his wand away so he couldn't curse her.

The man said or rather squeaked, "I'm so sorry Lily but it must be done." Lily's eyes widened, how did he know her name? And what "must be done"? He raised his wand and pointed it at her "A-Avada K-Kedavra" he stuttered sending a jet of green towards her, Lily dodged the spell, it missed her by inches, it dawned on her; this man wanted to kill her. Lily had to get away from him; she spun around running towards the door, she was three steps away from the door when a different man blocked her path, he had absolutely no resemblance with the first man.

This new man was tall and thin, he was bald with slits for nostrils, his nose was almost completely flat, and he reminded her of a particularly poisonous snake she had seen at the zoo when she was younger. His eyes were blood red with cat like pupils. Unlike the other man this man held himself up with confidence and looked incredibly powerful.

His gaze left her and rested on the first man who was cowering on the ground and was whimpering. The new man's eyes narrowed with anger, his voice sent a shiver down Lily's spine, "If you want something done you have to do it yourself." The man on the ground let out a whimper, the second man turned to look at Lily again the corner of his lips curling up in a sneer, "I think I'll make you suffer before I kill you Mudblood, CRUCIO!"

The curse shattered Lily's hastily conjured shield, the man's face contorted in fury, how dare the Mudblood defy him? Enough playing around Voldemort thought **(AN: If you didn't get it by now you never would) **"AVADA KEDAVA!" he shouted, Lily dove away from the curse. Again and again he sent the killing curse at her and again and again she dodged. A sink shattered as one curse missed Lily's head by a centimetre Voldemort was getting angrier and angrier as Lily got more and more afraid; she couldn't dodge forever.

The man who had first tried to kill Lily had been completely forgotten about, but now he stood up, unnoticed by Lily or Voldemort. He raised his wand and pointed it at Lily's back which was currently facing him. He took a deep breath before uttering the two words.

The curse hit Lily full on, she stood for a moment before collapsing to the ground, her eyes closed. It was done. Voldemort calmly putting away his wand, surveying the dead girl in disgust. "You have done well." He said to his faithful follower. The man nodded, grateful for the praise but feeling slightly guilty about what he had done. He had placed himself in great danger; if anyone found out what he had done, he would be a dead man.

Voldemort pulled out a small sphere from a pocket in his robes, he threw it to the floor and a portal opened, together the two men stepped through leaving the dead girl lying on the floor.

**Don't hate me, Lily will come back to life…later. Don't you want to kill "The Man" it should be pretty obvious who it is, don't worry he will die a horrible painful death, later. The next chapter will be about someone going to tell Dumbledore about "dead girl" remembering that Lily wore a disguise at school so no one will know who she is. Also Lily has no friends and no one notices that she's missing. Next chapter will also be about everyone trying to figure out who "dead girl" is. If with all that I still haven't made 1000 words then I will also add in Lily's experience as a ghost.**

**Lots of Love**

**JRK**


	2. Chapter 2: The Discovery

**Disclaimer: OK let's look into a mirror, I see JRK not JKR, which means I don't own Harry Potter or any recognisable characters.**

**BTW: Last night I uploaded first chapter of the Love of a Ghost, two mornings later I look at stats and I see 11 hits, I then proceed to look incredibly disappointed. I have a feeling the low amount of hits may be because people think Lily is dead forever, NEWSFLASH: I never kill off main characters unless they come back to life!**

**Chapter 2: The Discovery**

Myrtle had been having a very bad day; firstly a group of fifth years came in and flushed her down the toilet, the nerve of some people! Then one of the ugliest girls Myrtle had ever seen comes in dripping slime on her clean floor!

Myrtle shook her head in disgust; people had absolutely no respect these days! It wasn't this bad 40 years ago **(AN: Can't really be bothered working out how much time has passed since Myrtle died)**, people were still mean back then but at least they showed an ounce of respect towards ghosts.

She floated through the cubicle door deep in thought. What she saw made her cry out in outrage, there was a girl asleep on her floor. The nerve! Myrtle floated around the girl looking her up and down. She was pretty, extraordinarily so. Probably an airhead Myrtle thought in disgust. She hated airheads.

"Hello, what the hell do you think your doing sleeping in my toilet?" Myrtle shrieked suddenly hoping to wake up the girl. She didn't move, sleeps like the dead this one Myrtle thought angrily **(AN: How right you are!)**.

"Hello, I asked you a question!" Nothing. Myrtle smiled as an idea came to her, students hated this when it was done to them. She floated upwards and tilted herself until she was horizontal and faced the girl.

Myrtle suppressed a giggle before descending lower and lower until her essence was completely submerged in the girl, still nothing. Suddenly Myrtle yanked herself away, normally when a ghost went through a student there was a heartbeat signalling that they were alive. This girl had none, she was dead.

Myrtle floated away from the girl, still staring at her unmoving body, she had to tell somebody before Peeves came, he would just make things worse. Probably float around screaming "Dead girl in second floor girl's toilets" like he had on her death. Myrtle could relate to the girl, she wouldn't want someone else to go what she had gone through.

Myrtle looked around to find something to cover the girl's body with, before remembering she couldn't pick things up. Myrtle groaned in frustration, she couldn't just leave her on her own. Someone might find her and that wouldn't be good. The living didn't handle dead bodies very well.

Myrtle floated through the door looking for a friendly ghost, as luck would have it she found Nearly Headless Nick. "Nick" she called, he turned a look of annoyance on his face,

"Myrtle! You should know by now its Sir Nicholas-"

"That doesn't matter right now!" Myrtle shrieked in exasperation, he looked like he was about to retort until he realised how serious she was being.

"Myrtle, what's wrong?" He said looking genuinely concerned.

"Come in here" Myrtle said after checking the corridor. He looked like he was about to decline seeing as it was a girl's toilets, but nevertheless followed her through the door. When he saw the body on the floor he gasped.

"Who is that!" he asked floating towards the body and putting his hand through to look for a heartbeat. Finding none he looked at Myrtle in horror.

"I don't know, she's wearing the school uniform but her house colours have been burned off by something!" **(AN: How convenient! LOL!)** She stopped briefly for breath before adding somewhat meanly, "I wouldn't think she was a Ravenclaw, she looks like an airhead!"

"Some things are not what they seem." Nick muttered quietly.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Myrtle asked

"Nothing." Nick said, Myrtle wouldn't understand, about first appearances. "What are we going to do about this?"

"I think you should stay here and make sure no one comes in whilst I go find the Headmaster" Myrtle said.

"Good idea, go now before someone comes in and I have no chance to stop them." Nick said

"Okay" Myrtle left, she wandered around the corridors trying to ignore the giggles and the jeers being sent her way. Eventually she came to Dumbledore's office, ghost couldn't knock so she just floated straight through the door.

"Headmaster there's an emergency!" Myrtle blurted out. Dumbledore looked at her questioningly,

"Boys, we will talk about this later." He told the four boys who were staring at Myrtle. It took all she had not to spit at them when they walked past. The Marauders. They were always poking fun at her, and Myrtle hated them for it. Once they had left the Headmaster turned his gaze to her.

"Myrtle what's happened?" he asked gently; he could tell she was distressed; she only ever came to see him in emergencies.

"There's a dead girl in my toilets." She said, "I don't know who she is, I've never seen her before, she's wearing the school uniform so I think she's a student." Dumbledore's eyes widened and he stood up to go see for himself, Myrtle followed him. "I asked Nick to make sure no one went in and saw the…body." She said

"That's good; I wouldn't want anyone to see her. Is she disfigured or mutilated in any way?"

"No. She's actually quite pretty, I would never forget that face if I saw it."

"Good, it might help identify her and not scare the pupils senseless." They had reached the second floor and were outside the door. Myrtle floated in first to warn Nick,

"Nick the Headma…" Myrtle stopped abruptly, Nick was talking to another ghost, the exact replica of the dead girl on the floor. The ghost was looking at herself forlornly, Dumbledore walked in and stopped in the middle of his speech to stare at the ghost.

Dumbledore's mouth opened and closed several times before finally managing to say, "So who are?" the ghost shook her head, Nick rose to speak, "She doesn't want to tell us her name nor those she want the school to find out about her death, she told me she has no family left so no one will miss her, she just wants' to be forgotten about."

The ghost nodded, Dumbledore looked sad, "Don't you even want to have whoever killed you put behind bars?"

"It was a death eater." The ghost said emotionlessly, her voice rang out musically.

"How do you know?" Dumbledore asked

"Because Voldemort turned up and tried to kill me as well but his servant killed me first." She said it all without betraying any of her feelings about this but Dumbledore could tell that she was going to cry about it later when no one was around.

**Lily's a ghost! Don't worry she'll be alive again near the end of the story because the whole point is James falls in love with the nameless ghost and goes on a long quest to find a certain flower that can bring her back to life if it is given to her within a year of her actual death.**

**You know I said I was going to do a who is she chapter, change of plan, next chapter are the consequences in the future told in Harry's point of view, remember his mum was killed before she had Harry which means Harry has to bring her back to life otherwise he will never have lived and James would be doomed to be a player for the rest of his life as no one could take the place of Lily.**

**ISN'T THAT RIGHT JAMES? James starts to look very frightened and starts backing away from Stephanie knowing if he said no he would be incinerated by Stephanie's superior magic powers! **

**LOL**

**Love JRK **


	3. Chapter 3: Consequences in the Future

**Disclaimer: I'm JKR I own Harry Potter and I'm a multi millionaire. If you believed that your either mentally challenged or the brainless American bloke I met on holiday.**

**BTW: Hello. DOES EVERYONE HATE THIS STORY? Hmm, I wonder whether my friends (apart from Roxie) are reading my stories, they'd better have, is it just me or does nobody call me EVER! I'm ALWAYS ringing my friends but they NEVER ring me! WHY? You know what? I'm NEVER ringing them again, I AM SICK OF THE FACT THAT I'M ALWAYS RINGING THEM. Also thanks go to Thorn Wilde for allowing themselves to be persuaded to read this story :) :D :P Hi! Hi!! Also, in this chapter we are going to the future precisely Harry's sixth year, by the way the Marauders etc are also in their sixth year.**

**Recap: During her everyday life Lily disguised herself because without the disguise people thought of her as an airhead after being pranked by Slytherins she went into Myrtle's bathroom and took disguise off. Voldemort and mysterious person go back in time and kill Lily, as a result Lily becomes a ghost but she's isn't in disguise so no one recognises her.**

**Chapter 3: Consequences in the Future**

Harry had been feeling weird all day, like a part of him was missing; it became harder to concentrate in lessons, he'd lost 10 points from Gryffindor because he spaced out whilst making Veritaserum and it made a minor explosion. Harry rolled his eyes at himself, it hadn't been a minor explosion it had been a full scaled eruption!

Harry smiled as his girlfriend of two months walked up to him, the smile faded as he saw her expression, "Lucy what's wrong?" she looked awkward,

"Well, you see. I don't think this is working out." She said finally,

"What? I thought…" Harry didn't finished, he just trailed off. Lucy looked down to the ground, that's when it hit Harry; she didn't want to break up. "Lucy" he said firmly "Tell me what's wrong." He put a hand under her chin pushing it upwards forcing her to look at him.

"It was Melicent, she told me to stay away from you." Lucy said before tuning around and running off leaving a shocked Harry behind her. **(AN: I don't really support any Harry relationships so I'm just going to make Lucy his girlfriend)**

Harry walked away, he needed somewhere to think, somewhere he wouldn't be disturbed, the answer came to him; Mytle's toilets. Surely she could get his mind off Lucy; and she would probably stop bugging him about not visiting her. He headed to the second floor and went into the bathroom. He was greeted by a girlish shriek seconds later he found himself face to face with an incredibly cheerful Myrtle.

"Hello Harry!" Myrtle giggled, Harry smiled somewhat awkwardly it was then he caught sight of another ghost that was sitting (well sort of) on the sinks glancing over in his direction curiously. Myrtle noticed him look over "That's Emerald, she won't tell us her real name so I came up with Emerald." Myrtle lowered her voice so only Harry could hear, "Someone messed with time so she died, but since it wasn't supposed to happen she ended up being brought here without us remembering her dying or anything."

Harry sent another glance in Emerald's direction; he couldn't completely see her because Myrtle was in the way. Myrtle continued to gossip about random things as Harry walked over to Emerald, she looked so familiar; as he stood in front of her she looked up and he saw why Myrtle had called her Emerald, her eyes were a deep intense green; exactly like his.

Harry stumbled back slightly in shock; he now realised why she looked so familiar. She was his mother. "Hey is something wrong." A melodious voice asked him, all Harry could do was stare, she looked exactly like the pictures of her in sixth year, just transparent.

"What the hell happened?" Harry managed to get out, was this why he had felt so weird?

"You know it's impolite to ask people how they died" she said slightly annoyed, "Didn't your mother ever teach you better?"

"I-I have to find Dumbledore" Harry said "Out of curiosity did you appear here today?" she looked confused,

"Yeah but what's th-" But Harry was already gone.

Harry went up to the third floor and to Dumbledore's office as he stood in front of the Gargoyles he realised he didn't know the password, with a groan he began reciting all the magical sweets he knew.

"Lemon Drops? Chocolate Frogs? Pepper Imps? Acid Drops? Cockroach Clusters? Drooble's Best Blowing Gum? Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans?" Harry felt something strange happen he looked down at his hand to find a gaping hole where his palm should be; Harry started freaking out. Harry was getting more and more flustered he heard a voice behind him,

"Mars bars." Harry followed the headmaster into the office, Harry muttered angrily to himself

"Mars bars? Why didn't I think of that?" Once in the office Dumbledore turned to Harry

"Harry was there something you wanted to ask?" Dumbledore asked sitting down at his desk, Harry remained standing,

"Professor I think someone's messed with the timeline." Dumbledore indicated for him to continue, "Someone's killed my mother before I was born." Dumbledore's eyes widened and he began to shake

"WHAT?!" he shouted losing the calm demeanour (HI! HI! Long word!) he usually had.

"I went to Myrtle's bathroom and I found her."

"Dead?"

"Sort of, she's a ghost. Also I have a hole I my hand" Harry raised his hand with hole in it Dumbledore settled down slightly he picked up a W-Phone (the wizarding version of an I-Phone come with Wiz-net, Wiz-Cam and a Wizclopedia from 40-120 gallons) he dialled a number, "Severus, can you make a time travel potion ASAP, someone's messed up the timeline" he talked a bit more into the phone then hung up.

Dumbledore looked at Harry, "Are you sure it's your mother?" Harry nodded, "Severus is coming with a time travel potion, in 24 hours if you are still in this time you will cease to exist, we need to send you back to fix 

this, the potion should send you to before her death, but if it doesn't there is a way to bring ghosts back to life. But you must figure it out for yourself. Do you understand?" Harry nodded,

"Yes professor, when do I leave?"

"Tonight." Harry's eyes widened, so soon? He had so many things to sort out before hand

"But professor I've got a lot to sort out-" Dumbledore interrupted him

"You will be able to communicate with people from this time with Fawkes." Harry nodded

"Professor, will I see my father?" Dumbledore thought for a moment

"Probably, I suggest you tell my younger self that you're a transfer student, try not to tell anyone the true story they may not take it very well." A loud knocking came from the door, Dumbledore raised his voice,

"Come in." Snape entered the room carrying a small goblet similar to the one he had given professor Lupin in third year.

"The potion is ready Headmaster." Snape said casting a loathing glance at Harry, he set the goblet down on the table and left the room.

"Now Harry when you get there I suggest you use a different name. You can probably keep your first name but James may find it a bit strange if you have the same last name."

Harry thought hard "How about Harry Parker?" Dumbledore nodded and smiled

"That could work," he pointed at the goblet "Whenever you're ready." Harry took a deep breath as he prepared himself for what was, knowing Snape, completely disgusting. He picked up the goblet, scrunching up his face as the putrid odour reached his nostrils; it smelled like rotting fish mixed with Dudley's feet. He took another deep breath and drank the whole potion.

The room began to spin as Harry fought hard not to puke the foul mixture he'd drunk. Harry began swaying slightly from dizziness hours seemed to go by when in reality it was only minutes, Harry noticed the hole heal up. Harry couldn't help it any longer, he collapsed.

**Cue freaky music. Hiya what's up? You know something weird, I was reading Twilight by Stephenie Meyer which was totally awesome and I discovered that me, JRK and Isabella in the book have the same birthday! How weird is that? **

**Anyways I think I'm getting Author's Block again. God I get this a lot. I'll just proofread this then put it up on FFnet. BTW can anyone tell me what AU stands for? **

**Lots of LURVE**

**JRK**


	4. Chapter 4: Back to the Past

**Disclaimer: I unlike quite a few people do not wish to own Harry Potter all I want is to use James and Lily in my LOTL world, which is my imaginary world which I do not profit from (in said LOTL world neither of them die!).**

**BTW: I _think _I have to update MMS next but I'm not sure. Sorry for the wait, schools starting again soon so I'm trying to cram as many updates as possible or preferably write the entire story then update a chapter a week. Also happy (incredibly) belated birthday to two people who should know who they are, if they're bothering to read my stories.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Back to the Past**

James ran along the second floor corridor, he was being chased by Mr Gorgath (Filch's precedent); he looked around desperately his gaze settling on the girl's bathroom. He hesitated, Myrtle had always had a crush on him, hearing Gorgath's cries of "You can run but you can't hide!" James hesitated once more before making a decision; he walked into the Girl's Bathroom.

* * *

Harry began drifting in and out of consciousness; he caught brief snatches of conversation whilst awake which he forgot as unconsciousness took over him again. Eventually the periods of consciousness became longer and eventually Harry woke up.

Harry sat up with a start, looking around what was unmistakably the hospital wing, what was he doing here? Suddenly everything from the previous day flooded back to him, his mum's ghost, the potion, the pain. Harry squinted at a calendar, realising that he wasn't wearing his glasses; he groped the bedside table until his fingers came in contact with the cold metal frame of his new glasses. He slipped them unto his nose and looked at the calendar not needing to squint.

1975 (I don't know what date the Marauders era was in), it had worked; he had travelled back in time! He had a throbbing head ache though. A medi-witch that Harry hadn't seen before came into view, "Ahh, Mr Potter decided to join the living?" she smiled, Harry suddenly remembered what Dumbledore had said,

"Oh, I'm not this Potter guy, I'm an exchange student from…New Zealand! My name is…erm Harrison Parker! Yeah that's it Harrison Parker!" The medi-witch frowned,

"You know you have an uncanny resemblance with James Potter, he's in here a lot!" Harry allowed the nurse to continue babbling contently, to allow himself to submerge himself in his thoughts; he had to get to Lily and find out whether it was too late, then if it was mend the situation by doing whatever needed doing.

Harry sighed; it was going to be a looong day. He interrupted the nurse, "I'm sorry but am I in good enough condition to leave, I need to find my cousin." The woman looked a little hurt a being interrupted whilst she talked about Fluffy one of her cats, "Oh, of course, by the way I'm Mrs Figg!" Harry struggled not to gasp at this piece of news, who would have thought?

Harry smiled at Mrs Figg then got up and left the Hospital Wing.

* * *

James stared at the ghost sitting on the sink; he had never seen her before. "Myrtle?" the ghost looked over at him, noticing him for the first time.

"No, I'm Emerald." She said softly; she had an enchanting, melodious voice, "If you want Myrtle I think she went to the lake to insult the merpeople."

"I haven't seen you before."

"I only died a couple of days ago." James frowned,

"You look about sixteen, so why haven't I seen you around school before your death?" she didn't answer but gazed out of the window once more. James could see that her death was a delicate subject that she did not want to talk about. He took a moment to observe her, there was no doubt that even in death she was gorgeous. She had long hair. Being transparent diluted the colour slightly making it a light red, normally he eyes were also diluted but hers stood out, a bright emerald green; her namesake.

"Is Emerald your real name?" James asked lightly;

"No." It was clear that she wasn't going to tell him what her real name was.

"I'm James."

"I know." She said coolly, she paused a moment, "Why is kranky pants chasing you?" he smiled, her curiosity had gotten the better of her.

"I threw five dung bombs into his office." He said smugly.

"You know he's retiring, he recommended his nephew. I think his name was Filch." James shrugged,

"He can't be any worse than Gorgath."

"I don't know," Emerald mused, "I heard he got fired from Beaubatons for chaining the students against a wall." James laughed, she stared at him.

"Wait you're not serious!"

"No, I believe that would be your friend!"

* * *

Harry sat down on one of the large comfortable armchairs in Dumbledore's office; he had guessed about 100 different magical and non-magical sweets until the door opened at "Cockroach Clusters".

Dumbledore was sitting opposite him, "So Mr Potter, can I help you?" luckily Harry remembered straightaway that he was in the past,

"I don't know who this Potter guy is. I'm Harrison Parker an exchange student from New Zealand." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in amusement,

"You don't have much of an accent Mr Potter." Harry was starting to get mad now, (Oh crap, remember that he inherited Lily's temper!)

"I AM NOT THIS POTTER GUY!!" He shouted, Dumbledore seemed quite taken aback by this display of outrage. He looked up into Harry's eyes, his mouth forming a quiet "O" of surprise.

"I am terribly sorry Mr Parker; you look almost exactly like James Potter, except your eyes."

"So I've been told." Harry said flatly; Dumbledore still looked slightly sheepish.

"You'll have to be sorted by the hat into one of our four houses. We'll do that tomorrow at breakfast." Harry hesitated,

"I know this is may sound strange, but has a red haired girl with green eyes been killed recently?" Dumbledore stiffened in his chair,

"Do you know who she is?" Harry chose his words carefully,

"Yes she's my… cousin, Rose Parker. She came here for the same exchange program as me, when we didn't get any news from her; we assumed Voldemort had gotten to her. We're in a pureblood family, but a few of us are considered blood traitors." Dumbledore frowned.

"She told us she had no family left." Harry inwardly cursed his mother from the past,

"Well, most of our family are pureblood maniacs, her close family especially." Harry lowered his voice, "Her parents disowned her when they caught her in a relationship with a Muggle." Dumbledore nodded. Harry couldn't believe that Dumbledore bought it.

"Why don't we go find your cousin then?"

**

* * *

**

You may be wondering why no one realises Lily is missing, I will answer. Because if they did there would be a huge problem of me not knowing what to do! Also they didn't use the potion before because it was only just invented and was a prototype.

**But the reason I'm going to give is that, everyone thinks of Lily as a Wallflower even the teachers so they don't notice.**

**If you can think of a better reason why no one realises Lily is gone PLEASE MESSAGE ME!!**

**Lots of LURVE!**

**JRK **

* * *

Time to thank/reply to my brilliant reviewers!

**0Rosina0:** Ask and thou shalt receive (about 3 weeks later!) (I ran out of smiles)

**Thorn Wilde:** AHA! I have finally beaten the evil beast of Writer's Block (temporarily!) Thanks so much, I had a feeling AU was alternate universe but I wasn't sure. &

**Indigo.infusion:** Thank you so much! I tried to update as soon as I could BUT I had to update EVERYTHING else as well! I think I have to update MMS next… I'm not actually sure.


	5. Chapter 5: Harry's Cousin

**Disclaimer/BTW:**

**JRK: I'm a beta! WHOOHOO!!**

**Steph: What are you supposed to do as a beta anyway?**

**JRK: I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA! BUT WHO CARES!!**

**Tom: Wow, she's almost as bad as Alison when she's happy.**

**JRK: HEY! You guys have to be nice to me; my birthday is in a few days! … What you getting me?!**

**Steph: I got you a disclaimer! Listen people she don't own anything! Capishe? **

**Tom: I got you a… HUG!**

Tome hugs a very disappointed looking JRK.

**JRK: Is that it?**

**Steph: Hey! We're fictional it's the best we could do!**

**JRK: Whatever I'm not talking to you guys! Thx for the hug though!**

**

* * *

**

Harry's thoughts

_Lily's thoughts_

James' thoughts

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Harry's "Cousin"

The door swung open and Harry's eyes widened when he caught sight of a tall dark haired sixteen years old. James Potter was practically the mirror image of him; Harry had always thought that people exaggerated when they talked about how alike they looked but now that he stood face to face with the father he had never known, he could tell that they could pass for twins with the exception of the eyes.

Lily the ghost was looking from Harry to James with shock on her face, Harry knew he had to get into her mind so she didn't ruin his carefully told lie. He briefly wondered whether or not he would be able to communicate with a ghost but shook it off, and started to clear his mind focusing on Lily and only Lily.

_Oh my freakin God, who is this guy? Why is he staring at me like that? He looks a lot like Potter, weird._

**Hello Lily. **Lily's eyes widened as she heard the voice in her head,

_What? Did someone just talk to me?!_

**Yes.**

_OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!!_

**LILY! I know who you are; I need you to go with me on this. Okay? I know you have no reason to trust me but you must, the future depends on it.**

_I don't like this but…okay. What do I do?_

**Just follow my lead, my name's Harry so you know.**

"Rose," Harry said sadly, "What happened?" she shrugged she was still looking slightly suspicious but Harry could see in her eyes she was going along with it.

"A death eater came after me, a really pale guy with red eyes also came." She explained; Harry nodded.

"Voldemort." Harry said in distaste; Harry noticed James shifting on his feet looking awkward. Harry couldn't resist and had a peek into his mind.

This is a bit awkward. Emerald or Rose or whatever she's called is really pretty! Too bad she's dead… who's that guy anyway. He looks like me…maybe he's her boyfriend, lucky git. I wonder if he'll still be interested now she's dead.

Harry could almost laugh at the insanity of his father's mind. But then he remembered that this was a very serious situation and he would look like a complete moron if he burst out laughing. Harry turned to Dumbledore and his father, "Do you think we could talk alone?" he asked, James nodded quickly, obviously couldn't stand the tension. Dumbledore sent him a wary look but left the room following James.

Harry turned to Lily, "Okay here goes…"

* * *

James sat down at the Gryffindor table next to his friends; he was still deep in thought from what had happened in the Girl's Bathroom, he had not missed how the boy who looked exactly like him watched Emerald, he had a sort of awed look on his face. It wasn't surprising, the girl was gorgeous!

But it was eerie how the kid looked like him; he could be his long lost twin!

"James are you okay?" Remus said from beside him startling him from his thinking. He looked up to see Sirius looking at him in concern.

"You kinda spaced out, is something wrong?" James hesitated,

"Hey have you guys ever seen a red haired girl, about 5,4 with really bright green eyes around school. She's gorgeous so you would remember if you had seen her Sirius." No one noticed Remus stiffen slightly at the description; James was too focused on Sirius. Sirius shook his head,

"Never seen anyone by that description, she sounds hot; is she single?" James hesitated;

"There was this guy who wanted to talk to her; I think he might be her boyfriends. It was freaky how much he looked like me though."

"Hey James," Remus started casually, "Where did you see that girl exactly?" James chose his words carefully.

"Well, I found her crying in the Myrtle's bathroom when I was escaping Gorgath. I don't think she'll still be there though." Remus gave a strained smile.

* * *

Harry turned to Lily, "Okay here goes; the thing is I'm from the future." Harry glanced into Lily's eyes before continuing, noting the emerald green he had inherited; he smiled as her eyes widened when she saw his eyes colour. "About 20, 30 years if you want to be precise."

"You-you have the same eye colour as me but you look exactly like Pot-NO!" she said in a strangled voice, Harry grinned.

"Yes; you and Dad get together in the future and one year on July 31 (I can't be bothered to check when Harry's birthday is) I arrive!" Her eyes narrowed.

"Why should I believe you?" Harry sighed and sat down Indian style opposite her.

"Your full name is Lily Maria Luna Katherine Rachel Joanna Evans, you have hidden your true appearance since you received your Hogwarts letter because you were scared people would think of you as an airhead like in Muggle Primary School. You've had a crush on James Potter since first year. You have a sister called Petunia, who resembles a horse, she was jealous of that you were accepted into Hogwarts and she wasn't. She's going out with a walrus called Vernon Dursley." Harry finished letting out a relieved sigh. Lily was astounded.

"How do you know all that?" she asked dumbfounded. Harry chuckled,

"I inherited your diary; it took a while to convince it that I was your son! It gave a very helpful insight into the female mind!" Lily looked confused;

"If I am your mother what do you mean by 'inherited'?" Harry stopped laughing as the amused expression faded from his face. He looked down at his hands as he answered.

"You died when I was one." He said quietly, Lily looked sad.

"What about James?" She asked softly, Harry clenched his fist as he remembered Peter, one of his father's best friends who betrayed his family.

"He died with you; I lost both of you in the same night. And it was all because of me." He muttered the last part so quietly that Lily didn't hear.

"Oh," she said quietly, she looked up quickly an anxious expression on her face, "If we died who did you live with? I'm sure James would have insisted on Sirius to be God father, did you stay with him?" Harry shook his head,

"There was a… situation that made it impossible for me to live with him, I'll tell you later."

"But if not him who did you live with? I don't have any close friends except Remus so…" At Harry's expression Lily's eyes widened in horror. "No. Not Petunia!" Harry nodded glumly,

"She wanted to 'stamp out all that nonsense'. They never paid much attention to me, only to Dudley. Petunia and Vernon's son." Lily looked at him sadly.

"I'm very sorry Harry." He smiled sadly at her,

"It's not your fault." Something seemed to click for Lily.

"Wait, I'm dead. How can you still be alive?"

"I think Voldemort went back in time to kill you, I presume he sent someone else first." Lily nodded,

"He was short, fat and was balding. But he knew who I was and he actually apologised about killing me!" Harry's eyes widened he began to shake in fury but kept his voice calm,

"Was he missing a finger be any chance?" Lily frowned,

"Actually he did."

"That bastard owes me his life! I swear when I get my hands on him…" Lily looked over at him in concern Harry scowled, "The guy who killed you is the same guy who betrayed you and Dad to Voldemort." He gritted his teeth. "Peter Pettigrew."

**

* * *

**

JRK: The secrets out! It was Peter in Chapter One!

**Steph: It was kinda obvious.**

**JRK: I know, that evil bastard!**

**Tom: Wow that took you a while to do!**

**JRK: Loud sigh I know but I need to make sure I don't fall behind homework wise. Otherwise I'll become really stressed out. I need to learn Yoga.**

**Alison: Hey didn't Mr Lickaneck show us Yoga yesterday?**

**Tom: URGH! You just had to bring up **_**That Dark Day**_** didn't you?**

**Steph: That lesson scarred us for life! It is now forever know as **_**That Dark Day**_**!**

**JRK: Do you **_**have**_** to write **_**That Dark Day**_**in italics and underlined?**

**Steph: It's more dramatic! People need to know what we've been through!**

**JRK: Whatever, hope you enjoyed that chapter, remember that because of school updates will take longer! I wrote the entire Harry/Lily confession time during Maths and Spanish! Anyway until next chapter, (I'll write review answers in a minute)**

**Barbara: I FEEL SO ALONE!! WHY DOES NO ONE LOVE ME!!**

**Tom/Alison/Steph/JRK: …**

**

* * *

**

Indigo.infusion:

Homework overload, stressing out! Dance class in an hour. ARGHH!! :) :O

**0Rosina0:**And here is your name again!! :) Thx for the new summary!!


	6. Chapter 6: Notes and Other Things

**Disclaimer/BTW:**

**JRK: I AM SO FREAKIN SORRY!!!!!!!**

**Evil Teachers: MWAHAHAHA! Our efforts worked! We managed to swamp JRK with essays and projects! She will never be able to update again!**

**Writer's Block: And I managed to stop her being inspired to write!!!**

**Barbara: Hey guys!**

**Evil Teachers/Writer's Block: Aaaarrrrrrggggghhhh! It's hideous!!!!!!! Evil teachers/Writer's Block run off screaming!**

**Barbara: WHY?!?!!!**

**Steph: Hey JRK! What did we miss?**

**JRK: You seriously don't want to know.**

**Tom: She doesn't own anything!**

* * *

**The Love of a Ghost**

**Chapter 6:**

To say Remus was shocked would be an understatement, James description sounded exactly like what Lily really looked like. But she never told or showed anyone what she looked like, the only reason Remus knew was because they had gone to the same school until he was bitten. So why would she show James? Remus couldn't work it out, by what James had said Remus guessed that he didn't know she was Lily.

Remus increased his pace as Myrtle's bathroom came into view, he had no idea why but some instinct told him she would still be in here. He flung open the door only to stop in his tracks as a ghost and a boy who looked exactly like James turned in surprise.

* * *

Lily was surprised when the door opened; she and Harry had spent the last couple of hours getting to know one another they had been completely absorbed in the conversation neither had noticed how much time had passed until the door was flung open.

"Remus!" Lily cried happily floating over to him, he stared at her in shock. Lily looked down and remembered that she was a ghost. Talking to Harry and finding out about the future had made her forget all about being dead.

"Lily! What the hell happened?! Why are you…?" Harry couldn't help but grin at the sight of a younger version of his teacher.

"Long story!" Lily answered, "Oh, this is Harry; he's… a friend of mine." She said after a slight hesitation she was unsure whether or not to tell Remus the truth about her and Harry. Remus didn't look convinced, Harry noted that his mother wasn't a very good liar.

"Oh hi nice to meet you. LILY YOU'RE DEAD?!!! WTF!!!!!!!!! YOU HAD BETTER FUCKING EXPLAIN!!!!!!!!!"

"Voldemortcameandkilledmebecauseapparentlymyfuturesonisgoingtokillhim." Lily said quickly hoping to calm Remus down.

"WHAAAAAAATTTTT!!!!!!!" It didn't work!

"You know, he's doesn't swear as much in the future." Harry remarked calmly, Remus looked at him strangely. Harry grinned, "Sorry I didn't introduce myself properly, my name's Harry Potter I'm Lily and James' future son!" Remus stared at him for a few seconds before fainting.

Harry frowned, "I thought he might have handled that better."

"Don't you have class now?"

"Yep. Charms." He looked a little annoyed, "I'm not very good at charms" Lily rolled her eyes.

"You obviously didn't read my diary very well, I'm awesome at Charms… and just about every other subject as well except flying. I'll help you out!"

"Thank God!" He moved to hug her but stopped as soon as he remembered that he would pass through her, "Sorry!"

"Don't worry about it! But could you please tell me what you learned in all the lessons. Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I can't keep learning!" Harry gave her a weak smile;

"Don't worry mum I'll make sure you live to take your NEWTs."

* * *

James POV

"Hey Jamesie want to hook up?" Oh Lord help me now!!! It's that slut Tina!!!! I know I don't really believe in you but if you get her away from me I swear I'll believe in you!!!!

"Class please take your seats!" Flitwick's squeaky voice shouted out! Thank you so much!!!!!!!! Tina walked away dejected. The door opened, poor guy Flitwick gets so pissed whenever someone is late!

"Sorry Professor!!" Oh my green-eyed goddess (Lily)!! It's my doppelganger!!!! Flitwick turned to glare at him but the words died on the way out, he looked at my doppelganger then at me; then at my doppelganger and back again. He made some weird noise that sounded a bit like a strangled cat.

"POTTER!!!!" He turned to glare at me, what have I done? "HOW DID YOU DUPLICATE YOURSELF?!!!"

"B-but I didn't!" Stupid doppelganger was LAUGHING at me!!!! When I get my hands on him…

"Sorry, my name's Harrison Parker I'm an exchange student from New Zealand!" He reached into his bag, "I have a letter from the Headmaster!" He handed an envelope marked with the Hogwarts coat of arms. Flitwick took it from him still looking suspicious; he read through it:

"Parker sit next to Potter." What? No apology? So unfair!!!! Harrison came over, dumped his bag and sat next to him.

A couple of minutes into the lesson he passed a note to me:

_**If you wouldn't mind, could you keep quiet about my cousin?**_

I frowned, cousin? But that still didn't solve the availability question.

**Cousin? You mean the ghost? Does she have a boyfriend or anything? **After I passed it I realised how desperate I sounded and quickly wrote something else

**You know because if you found out your girlfriend was a ghost that would be really awkward! **He seemed to smirk at something.

_**Yeah it would be.**_

* * *

Harry POV

I'm sorry I just couldn't resist reading Dad's mind!! I am glad he didn't take that slut's offer, and why would he? Mum was beautiful! Although I do admit on first sight she does look a bit like an airhead, I can see why she decided to change her appearance!

I was a bit scared about the not-so-subtle death threat! On the bright side he was definitely interested in Mum! I can't believe he thought I was Mum's boyfriend!!! That reminds me I have to make notes for Mum! She reminds me a bit of Hermione. I grabbed my notebook and turned to a clean page, I clenched my fist when I saw something Lucy had written at the top surrounded by a heart:

_L+H Forever _

I would have to get that sorted out soon, I wonder if anyone will mind if I ensure that Melicent never is born.

* * *

Lily POV

I am so bored!!! Remus still hasn't woken up! I looked over at some books that Harry had left for me, I floated down and began to read. Hmm, it looks a bit like Snape's old potions book. Severus and I had been friends for a while, I came up with quite a few of the potion adjustments; he came up with the spells.

We stopped being friends in Fifth year when he found out I had a crush on James, he was so upset!! I can't imagine why, he had never seen me the way I really am, only in my disguise! I wonder where Harry got this? I'll ask him later, it looks like Remus is waking up.

* * *

JRK: Thank you my great reviewers!! Sorry if I miss you out!!! Please tell me!!

Buttonbit: LOL thanks loads! I'm sorry this has taken soooo long!!

EchoingBoredom: LOL! Thanks!

: He will tell James eventually!! But not for a while!

0Rosina0: Don't worry about the people in my ANs they're just people in my imaginary world!!


	7. Chapter 7: Potions with IT

**The Love of a Ghost**

**Chapter 7: Potions**

**JRK: Don't want to talk. Own nothing. Review please.**

* * *

After Charms, Harry ran to the second floor toilets; he opened the door to find Lily looking through his potions book. The one with the Half Blood Prince's scribbles all over.

Remus' unconscious body was no where to be found, Harry assumed that his ex-professor had already regained consciousness and hurried to Potions.

Which reminded him: he was going to be late if he didn't hurry!

"Hey" Harry said softly, not wanting to startle her; Lily looked up from the scribbles and smiled.

"Why do you have Severus' potions book?" Harry frowned;

"Snape's?!"

"Yes. When we were friends we would experiment making potions and tried to improve them; we wrote down what we discovered in here. These," She pointed at some notes Harry hadn't seen before, "Are my notes" she said fondly, "When Sev called me a Mudblood I made them invisible!"

"Want me to hex him?" Harry asked hopefully, Lily narrowed he eyes at him.

"I know that look… YOU ARE NOT HEXING HIM!!!!!!"

"What look?" Harry asked innocently;

"You're too much like James for your own good." Lily said with a sigh, "You have Potions now, right? Make sure he doesn't see it; he might ask questions. Questions we don't want to answer." Harry picked up the book. "Be careful!"

"I will."

* * *

**In Potions**

Harry ran into the classroom; his talk with Lily had made him a few minutes late. "Sorry I'm late!" He said to Slughorn who was busy writing instructions on the chalkboard.

"No problem Mr Po-" Slughorn stared in shock at Harry, then at James then back at Harry. "What the… How did you…" Suddenly Slughorn looked very proud, "You managed the duplication potions?!! Very impressive Mr Potter!!!"

"For the last time," Harry said between clenched teeth, "My name is Harrison Parker; I am an exchange student from New Zealand, and I swear to any higher power there is if _anybody_ calls me a duplicate again I will not be responsible for my actions!!" Slughorn looked rather scared of Harry,

"I'm sorry Mr Parker its just, you look so much like-"

"Yes!" Harry snapped, "I know!!!"

"I can't wait for him to meet Minnie!!!" a familiar voice whispered behind him. Harry sat down at the nearest available seat not looking at who he was sitting next to.

"Now I'm going to put you into pairs," Slughorn mumbled, Harry rolled his eyes, he wasn't _that_ scary!! Was he?

"Potter+ ; Lupin + Longbottom; + Malfoy; + Lestrange; and finally Parker + Snape." Harry stared at Slughorn in shock, very slowly he turned around. Sitting next to him was a gangly kid with long, greasy hair.

"So," It said. "You're the new kid." He wasn't asking, just stating a fact.

"Yes." Harry muttered,

"You look like Potter."

"I know."

"Been sorted yet?"

"No."

"Just so you know, Slytherin's best!" Snape announced putting the cauldron on a fire with blue flames. Harry heard a quiet 'Get real' behind him. "Gryffindor's for losers like that Bloodtraitor Sirus Black and his dumbass friend Potter. You aren't a Mudblood are you?"

"I'm half-blood." Harry stated trying to calm his anger. "Want me to chop up the Mandrake roots?" That way I can imagine cutting up your hand, he added silently in his mind.

"Go ahead." Harry picked up the Mandrake roots thanking God that they were dead and not screaming! He lightly sprayed them with rattlesnake venom like one of Lily's notes said.

The roots reacted with the venom and tiny crystals formed on the outside of the roots. The crystals would draw out the minerals making the roots more poisonous. Harry carefully scraped off the crystals with a small silver knife.

He looked up to find Snape looking at him in shock, "How did you…" Harry thought quickly:

"My cousin's very good at potions. She told me it would be helpful!" Harry could tell Snape didn't believe him and hoped that he wouldn't find any proof. Like Lily said: questions he didn't want to answer.


	8. Chapter 8: The Sorting

**The Love of a Ghost**

**Chapter 8: The Sorting**

* * *

**At Breakfast**

"Quiet down everyone!" Dumbledore shouted getting the school's attention. "If you didn't already know we are currently hosting an exchange student for the rest of the school year. He's a sixth year called Harrison Parker from New Zealand. Minerva, the hat please."

Professor McGonagall lead Harry to the stool and placed the sorting hat on his head. Harry noticed a little darkly that even after five years the hat still didn't fit!

_Harry Potter!_ That hat said to him in shock, _What are you doing here again?_

_What how did you- _The sorting hat interrupted him,

_I live beyond space and time!! Now are you here because you've changed your mind and decided to be in Slytherin?_

_NO WAY!!! _Harry thought, shuddering in disgust, _Gryffindor please!_

_Suit yourself! _"GRIFFINDOR!!!" That hat shouted out for the rest of the hall to hear.

Harry gratefully took the hat off and after being waved over by the Marauders, sat down.

"Congrats on getting into the best house!!!" Sirius cheered slapping Harry on the back. Harry grinned at his Godfather, "Now apparently you've already met James and Remus; I am Sirius Black the brilliant and handsome one of the group and that's Peter the…um… short one of the group!!!" It took all of Harry's self control not to kill Peter on the spot, however he couldn't stop the death glare he sent towards Peter! Thankfully none of the Marauders noticed except Peter who squirmed uncomfortably!

"You look so much like James!! Are you guys sure you aren't related?"

"Positive." Harry lied.

"Mind you, James couldn't match your temper even if I slept with his mother!!"

"Sirius!!" James groaned, "You just gave me really bad mental images!!!"

"Ditto!" Remus and James both shuddered!

"His temper kinda reminds me of that prefect, what's her name? The really ugly one!!!!"

"Remus," Harry said quickly changing the subject, "Could you help me out with some of the potion's homework tonight?"

Remus caught the look Harry sent at him, "Yeah sure!!"

"I NEED FOOD!!!!!!!" Sirius suddenly shrieked! "NOOOOOOWWWW!!!!"

With fear in his eyes, James quickly passed over the sausages. Within seconds the plate had been demolished!!

"Ah!" Sirius said happily. Everyone stared at him weirdly, "What?"

Professor McGonagall walked up to Harry:

"Mr Parker; you are in my class next and should you do anything to dishonour your class rest assured I will put you in detention for the rest of you life!!!!"

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Harry answered a little scared!

* * *

**End of Day-In Second Floor Toilets**

"Hi future Mum!! Harry greeted putting his bag down.

"I still can't believe that you are Lily and James as your future kid!" Remus said for the thousandth time that day! Harry rolled his eyes and pulled out piece of parchment.

"I've written a list of things I need to do before I can go back to the future: kill Peter Pettigrew, prank Snape, bring Lily back to life somehow and get things with Lucy sorted!"

"What's wrong with Peter?" Remus asked angrily, "He's done nothing wrong!"

"Actually he's done lots of things wrong," Harry said equally angrily, "He told Voldemort where Lily and James were hiding and when Voldemort came back in time it was Peter who killed Lily!!"

"WHAT?!! No way!! Not our Peter!!!"

"Well not yet, but about 4, 5 years in the future!"

"Oh my God! That's horrible!!" Remus exclaimed shaking his head, "And to think I trusted that…"

Harry began taking some large books out of his bag, he put one in front of Lily, Remus and in front on himself. The rest he put in a pile in front of the sink that hid the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.

Once Remus had finished calling Peter every curse word he knew, Harry explained the use of the books.

"The Dumbledore from my time told me there was a way to bring ghosts back to life within one year of their death. He couldn't tell me what he said I had to figure it out so at lunch time I went to the library and found some books we could look through. When Fawkes gets here from my time I'm going to ask my friends to look as well."

* * *

**The Next Morning In Second Floor Toilets**

"I can't believe that in FIVE hours!! We didn't find anything!!" Harry groaned whilst Remus smiled at him sympathetically. Remus had to leave two hours in so the Marauders wouldn't be suspicious!

"Didn't find what?" Oh shit!! It was James!!

"Um nothing!!" Harry answered quickly, why on Earth had James come to the second floor toilets. Harry noticed James giving little side glanced at Lily who was still looking through the books. So that's the reason!!

"Come on!! Tell me!!! I might be able to help!!" Harry sighed,

"We're trying to find out how to bring Rose back to life."

"But, that's impossible isn't it?!"

"Someone told me it was possible!! But I have to work out how!"

"I'll help!" Suddenly there was a loud 'crack' and a portal opened in the air, Fawkes flew in circling a few times before settling down on the sink.

"That's-"

"Long story" Harry interrupted his future Dad, he attached the letter he had already written to Fawkes's leg. "To Hermione and Ron please!" Fawkes looked at Harry for a few seconds and took off through the portal!

* * *

Another chapter!! Next chapter will be Ron and Hermione getting the letter!! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
